


have i told you lately (i’m grateful you’re mine?)

by fondant



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, banri is a non-showbiz boyfriend, not beta read we die like men, tenma's so brave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondant/pseuds/fondant
Summary: “I’m currently seeing someone right now, so if you can, please avoid shipping me with others,” Tenma confesses and Banri’s smile widens.He didn’t really care much about it. Rumors of Tenma dating another actor were always bullshit, he thinks. Banri knows Tenma wouldn't have that, but he never expected Tenma would confess he was dating someone outside the celebrity world on national television.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	have i told you lately (i’m grateful you’re mine?)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1am and fell asleep while doing so and finished it as soon as i woke up

“Setzer! Tenten’s on in a minute!” Kazunari yells from the sofa, hugging the throw pillow Taichi just tossed at him. Banri comes running from the kitchen, holding a can of beer in one hand and his phone in the other. He plops down beside Kazunari, making himself comfortable.

“And we’re back!” The TV show host announces. “For our next guest, we had the honor of inviting a rising actor, currently making a name for himself— Tenma Sumeragi!” The camera focuses on Tenma who was sitting across the host, flashing his killer smile that causes an eruption of screams and applause from the live audience.

“Tenten looks so cool!” Kazunari exclaims as he takes a video of Tenma, zooming in on his face before uploading it.

“He’s so different from the Tenny we see here!” Taichi says, eyes glued to the television. “Right, Banchan?”

Banri decides to nod as an answer, opening his can and taking a sip. 

“Your new film just became the highest-grossing film in Japan! How do you feel about that?” The host asks, clasping their hands together as they smile at the actor across him.

The audience goes wild yet again, and Tenma chuckles at the mention of yet another successful project of his. “Of course, I’m happy. Everyone involved in the production of the film put in a lot of effort in making sure it was going to be a hit,” he pauses and smiles. “I don’t know if they’re watching this but I’m very glad I got to work with every single one of them. It was really fun.”

Banri raises both eyebrows, amused as he takes another sip from his can. It’s not that this was his first time watching his boyfriend live on television but every time he does, he can’t help but be amazed. With the way Tenma acts during a live broadcast, you can really tell he’s done this a hundred (or more) times already.

“There are rumors going around that you’re going out with your co-star from the film, is it true?” the host suddenly asks, receiving a few reactions from the audience.

Kazunari and Taichi both looked at Banri, who already had one eyebrow raised at the question. “Yo, Setzer? You good?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Banri replies, and it was half the truth. The other was he could hear his own heart beating right now. Banri trusts Tenma, of course, but it's kind of hard to stay calm in these kinds of situations where you're the boyfriend of a very famous actor.

Tenma immediately shakes his head at the question. “Ah, no, we’re just friends. That's all.” he replies, and the host looks at him like what he said was an obvious lie.

“But it’s possible?” they continue to press, and Tenma bites his lower lip. “Actually… I’m…”

Banri sits straight, eager to hear what he's going to say.

“I’m currently seeing someone right now, so if you can, please avoid shipping me with others,” Tenma confesses and Banri’s smile widens.

He didn’t really care much about it. Rumors of Tenma dating another actor were always bullshit, he thinks. Banri knows Tenma wouldn't have that, but he never expected Tenma would confess he was dating someone outside the celebrity world on national television.

“Woah, Setzer! Did you hear that?”

“I wish someone would brag about me like that, too!” Taichi pouts, hugging the pillow on his lap.

“And…” Tenma speaks up again, and it was clear he was getting nervous from all this. Well, who wouldn’t be? “And I'd also appreciate it if you respect his privacy, thank you.” he continues.

The crowd stays silent, but there were a few claps here and there. Banri starts to worry. Announcing your relationship with a non-showbiz person isn't really the best move.

* * *

The program ended two hours ago and Banri was still on the sofa, waiting for Tenma to get home. He didn't usually do this but as their relationship progresses, Banri wants to make sure his boyfriend's safe when he gets home before going to bed. Plus, the reactions they got from fans were still a shock to him.

Just as Banri was about to turn on the television to entertain himself, he heard the door open briefly before closing. Banri stands up and makes his way to the entrance to meet Tenma, who looks like he just went through a storm.

Tenma’s eyes meet Banri’s, and wordlessly leans his head on his shoulder. “I'm home,” he says, but his voice lacks the energy it usually has.

"You good, babe?" Banri asks as he wraps an arm around Tenma's waist. "Watched the program you were on today and—"

He was unable to finish his sentence when Tenma suddenly hugged him tightly. "Sorry 'bout that, just didn't want you to hear those baseless rumours about me but I put your privacy in jeopardy instead." 

Banri laughs, making Tenma look up at him. “Nah, it's cool. I mean, I didn't really expect you to do that on national television but what you did was something other actors can’t do so," he shrugs, "I'm glad, just kinda worried how it’s going to affect your casting and stuff. Your fans are pretty chill about it though.”

Tenma blinks once, then thrice. “...what?” 

“You haven't checked your twitter yet?”

Tenma shakes his head as an answer and Banri fishes out his phone out of his back pocket. He opens the application, taps on the “Tenma Sumeragi” that was #1 on what's trending right now, and shows it to his boyfriend.

Tenma takes the phone, reading out loud the first tweet about him and his revelation earlier.

“Whoever Tenma's seeing right now is so lucky!” 

“True,” Banri says in agreement and Tenma glares at him before looking back at the screen so Banri wouldn't see his flushed face.

Tenma raises his eyebrows as he reads the other tweets.

_ "Now that Tenma's revealed it, I’m going to be honest with y’all, we’re actually dating.”  _ Yeah, no.

_ "I'm trusting all my oomfs to not dig up anything about the person, let's respect their privacy."  _ What’s an oomf?

_ “Tenma-kun’s so brave for admitting that in front of everyone! I want to be able to do that, too!”  _ Even Muku tweeted about it!

_ “I hope that whoever they are, they won't drag Tenma down.”  _ Tenma frowned at this. Drag him down? No. Never.

Banri notices his expression change, and he looks over to take a look at what he saw. "Don't mind that,” he takes the phone back and shoves it inside his pocket. Y’know comments like those can’t be helped and some are just genuinely worried about you.”

Tenma sighs and Banri leans in on him, tilts his chin upwards, and gives him a swift kiss on the mouth. "Everything’s goin’ to be fine, yeah?"

“Yeah, I know, I love you.” 

“Love you too, babe,” Banri smiles. “Besides, we can go on secret dates like you know, we’re going on a mission!”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Oh, definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi ... thank you for reading! hehe if you liked it, feel free to leave a comment! or not ...
> 
> come find me at @scttsu on twt!


End file.
